


You Are Protected, In Short, By Your Ability To Love… (SANVERS - Harry Potter AU)

by LaurysPrince



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Smut, everything is FINE YALL, for magggie because she's an Auror with a tough job, smutty-ish at the end, you'll see it coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurysPrince/pseuds/LaurysPrince
Summary: It's summer and Jaimie can finally go back home with her mom, Alex, and her cat, Pickles.Her mama, Maggie, isn't home yet, out on a mission for the Office of Aurors... or is she really?





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/gifts).

> A certain amount of Harry Potter references, but I explain most of them in some ways.  
You don't need to be Harry Potter supremasist to understand everything.
> 
> ENJOY!

The strong resonance of the clock’s bell echoes in the ears and the hearts of all the students. The great Castle knows its last half-hour of animation before the peaceful summer break. Books fly back to the library on their own, avoiding heads and capes. Cats, toads and owls regroup near their owners or settle in their travel cage. A few turns of a wand and beds are made, lights are turned off and locks are closed. Everybody is ready to leave for the Great Lake. Some students miss the moving stairs and will need to wait for another minute. Others are already lining up and going down the fields.

Down in the dungeons, students wearing the Hufflepuff’s robe leave their common house with giggles and smiles. Every single house-elves who sneaked out of the kitchens for the occasion receives a goodbye, a high-five, and a thank you from the Hufflepuff’s students. It makes them smile with humility and happiness, knowing they’ll have to go back to work in a few minutes to clean the dishes.

In the cozy, low-ceilinged room decorated with cheerful colors and plenty of plants hanging on the walls, a young Hufflepuff was fixing his afro hair with the helpful comments of the Fat Friar.

“Jaimie! Hurry up!” the boy ended up shouting. “I don’t want to end up in a rusty boat again…”

“I’m coming!” the young girl in the dormitories said, taking the cage of her cat in hands once the animal got inside. “Let’s go Pickles,” she smiles. “before mum decides to drop me from the broom mid-air...”

Jaimie quickly joined the common room were her friend was waiting for her. He was no longer wearing his student’s robe, but Jaimie intended to wear the colors of her House as long as she could.

“Sorry Marcus…” she smiled once at his side. “Ready to go. Have a good summer Fat Friar!” she wished the ghost.

“Enjoy your break, the both of you.” The ghost answered. “And thank you for the House Cup, Miss Sawyer! Very promising generation of wizards we have in this House…”

“Wait until I join the Quidditch Team!” Marcus smiled with pride. “I’ll take the Olsen name to yet another level!”

The two friends hurried up the stairs as quickly as they could. They followed the flow of students and walked to the Clock Tower Courtyard. Professor Alexandra Danvers was there, broom in hand and ready to leave. She was having a private conversation with the Headmistress of Hogwarts : Minerva McGonagall.

“I except it to be put into action before the beginning of next year, Professor Danvers.” McGonagall said to her severely serious. “If what Captain Sawyer says is true, we need to guarantee the security of our students before anything else comes our way.”

“It will be.” Alex said, nodding respectfully. “Professor Luthor and I have found a pattern. Now we only need to perfect the spells but, overall, the first results are promising.”

“Well, with such a team I will at least be able to sleep peacefully until the end of Summer.” The Headmistress said, satisfied, before turning her attention to the two young students arriving. “And I shall leave you to this, Professor Danvers. Enjoy your summer with you family. And a refreshing break to the both of you, Miss Sawyer, Mister Olsen…”

“Thank you, Professor.” The two students smiled happily as McGonagall walks away.

“Well, there you are…!” Alex sigh as if she had been waiting for hours.

“Sorry. Pickles was wandering in the kitchens again…” Jaimie said. “Had to help Pitts clean the mess before leaving…”

“Well, at least I had time to talk about the next big project with Professor McGonagall.” She rationalized. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, just- where are my stuff? I thought you had them…” the girl asked, looking around.

“Everything is in there.” Alex said, showing her daughter a small beaded bag at her waist.

“Oh, the Undetectable Extension Charm!” Marcus understood. “Cool. Mum uses it all the time when she goes shopping…”

“That’s because Lucy is a talented but lazy wizard with a big bank account.” Alex teased. “Don’t tell her I said that though…”

“Okay, but you fly me to the boats then.” Marcus negotiated with a proud smile on his face.

“Waw, your mother raised you well.” Alex accepted, having Jamie first against her, then Marcus ahead. “Come on, both of you, hop up. I’ll drop Marcus by the lake, and then you and me young lady are gonna go see Aunty Kara at the Daily Prophet before going back home.”


	2. Destined To Be Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback : How Maggie and Alex met, and how they were destined to meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction and story of Alex and Maggie as students from different grades and different Houses in Hogwarts.

Alexandra Danvers never thought of herself as a mother flying her daughter and her friend’s son around and out the Castle’s grounds. She never thought she’d be back in Hogwarts after she graduated with the bonus of being a Slytherin Prefect. She had had enough of her mischiefs and successes forever engraved in those walls.

Alex did not want to follow her parent’s carrier as a scientist, there was because she didn’t want to be locked in a lab for the rest of her life. So, after Hogwarts, she joined the Ministry of Magic as an Auror and, by the most beautiful of all hazards, she met her first and forever Love for the second time : Maggie Sawyer, former fellow student, and now fellow Auror, opening the door of the Auror in charge of Alex’s integration.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Ministry of Magic, level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Headquarters._

_Alex was so proud of herself for coming here with an hour ahead of time because it took her twenty minutes to find this damn floor. Now she was navigating in this cluttered open area divided into cubicles, which was buzzing with talk and laughter and not helping her stress level. People were walking around knowing where they were going and Alex was just trying to follow the indications whenever she could find one._

_At some point karma had mercy and finally led her to the door she was looking for. It left her with five minutes to catch her breath before she’d have to prove herself in front of the Auror who would be in charge of her integration for the next three weeks. She could not mess this up._

_She settled on a chair that looked more comfortable than it actually was, though there was no way she’d get up, not even to go get something from the vending machine. She worked so hard to get just this close to this door, she was not going to risk missing her chance to join the Auror Headquarters for a little snack crisis._

_When the door of the office opened, Alex immediately got on her feet. A man was holding the door, slowly walking out but he needed to finish the conversation he was having with the woman still inside the office. This one appeared to be the Auror Alex was here for. When the conversation ended and the man finally walked away, Alex was able to see for the first time the person who will have her professional destiny in her hands._

_But now that Alex could see this woman, not only was her breath taken away, all of her most fond memories came back to her crashing against the pupil of her eyes like the first time she casted her corporal Patronus. Right there, standing with her hand wrapped around the door handle, Maggie Sawyer was looking at her with the same magical awe sparkling in her eyes._

_“Danvers?” she had smiled, absolutely glad._

_“Maggie…?” Alex asked in a whispered sigh, not trusting the boundary between reality and her wildest dreams._

_“Waw, it’s been a while… Nice haircut.” Maggie said to her, pointing at the undercut._

_“I- thanks. What- Maggie, waw!- I- what- what are you doing here?”_

_“Well, I told you I’d see you around, didn’t I?” she teased, showing her the inside of the office, which Alex understood was hers. “I’ll be the Auror in charge of your integration to the team.”_

_“Looks like I’m the lucky one in the end.” Alex smiled adoringly._

_“Oh, don’t think your pretty face will make me go easy on you, Danvers.” Maggie told Alex, making her blush like she used to years ago. “Come with me.” She said to her after closing the door and engaging the walk. “We’ve got a lot to catch up on.”_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Destiny had some humor apparently, since Alex had had a crush on Maggie the moment she first laid eyes on her, back on her first day in Hogwarts. But Alex was 2 years bellow Maggie so, even if they were friends, it felt too complicated. Age is an issue, especially when it’s so obvious, like in school. But now that they were adults, they both knew things would be different. Time had passed and they both grew and had experienced on their own, but the butterflies were still on a rollercoaster in their stomach. Maggie became Alex’s mentor as an Auror, and then her partner on many missions, and then a date when Alex had a courage to ask, until she became her wife and the mother of their beautiful little girl.

Still, even after 15 years of marriage, Alex remembers how the second time they met was just as magical as the first time to her…

It was on the night she stood on the stand of the Great Hall to get sorted in one of the four Houses. She let her eyes wander across the room, looking at the different faces lined on the four ridiculously long tables, one for each House, while the sorting hat was debating between Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Alex had always wanted to become a Slytherin, just so she could follow her father’s steps as a Prefect of this House. But, when her eyes reached the third row, just for a second, Alex wished to be sorted in Ravenclaw to belong with this beautiful girl and wear the same colors. She remembers her hair, how they were falling in long waves like staircases to heaven.

She remembers her eyes, brown and deep, sparkling like distant stars in the night sky. And she remembers her smile, brighter than any other and drawing dimples like lines destined to happiness.

But the sorting hat said Slytherin, and Alex was meant to sit somewhere on the fourth and last table on the right.

If destiny said, ‘later lover’, for the next years of non-existence to Maggie’s eyes, Alex could only admire her secret interest from afar. During lunch and dinner, in silence, she would recognize her laugh out of any other. During Quidditch match, she would cheer for her as loudly as she could. Between the branch of an innocent tree, behind a large pillar, across a different moving stair or even when walking past her in the hallways, Alex would look at Maggie exist with others and never notice her. But every time, Alex would wonder what those butterflies tingling in her stomach could mean.

Destiny worked its first magic the day Lena Luthor volunteered to help a young lost Kara Danvers with her Potion Lectures two years later. Kara was a First Year, Alex was in her Third Year, and Maggie was a Fifth Year along with Lena. So, naturally, Alex stuttered and nearly tripped on her own feet when she first had the chance to introduce herself to Maggie...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Alex was out Herbology Class a little early for once. Kara’s extra hours of class with Lena Luthor was about to end too, so she waited by the library door a couple of minutes for her little sister. She met Lena Luthor in person for the first time : beautiful eyes, perfect skin, magnificent hair, elegant eloquence… this girl could have wings and tell her she fell from Heaven and Alex wouldn’t even be shocked._

_“I’m glad you’re wearing our colors.” Lena told her, seeing she too was a Slytherin. “We need smart people like you to keep the House Cup for the second year in a row.”_

_“Thank you…” Alex said, shyly._

_“Ravenclaw is 300-ish points ahead of you guys I think.” Kara remembered._

_“290.” Lena specified. “And that’s all because of- one good looking smart devil…” she said then, looking behind Alex when her attention gets taken away. “Speaking of which…”_

_Behind Alex and Kara, a bright and joyful voice echoed as the person approached them._

_“Hey Lena!” Maggie called, quickly joining her side with a huge smile, immediately passing her arm around Lena’s. “Finally, I found you! You won’t believe what James did during Care For Magical Creature!”_

_“Tell me he didn’t get kicked by the hippogriff again…” Lena grumbled._

_“No! He nailed it!”_

_“What?!” Lena shouts in disbelieve._

_“Yeah! He bowed like a gentleman, got on its back and just- flew away.” Maggie explain, also shocked._

_“Well, finally!”_

_The two friends were having their moments, which was fine with Alex. The poor girl had a really – really – hard time realizing she was actually this close to Maggie freaking Sawyer. She looked happy, smiling like this, effortlessly beautiful as always, and still unaware of Alex existence. But, maybe, it was about to change, and it terrified her._

_“Oh, Maggie! You haven’t met my little protégé yet.” Lena realized, bringing Maggie’s attention to the two Danvers sisters. “Kara Danvers, right here.”_

_“Hi! I’m Maggie Sawyer. Lena talks about you a lot every Thursday and Friday. It’s like you have dinner with us.” Maggie says, shaking Kara’s hand. “All good and promising.”_

_“Waw, thank you, trying my best with the best teacher.” Kara giggled at the praise._

_“She is the best.” Maggie agreed, receiving an elbow from Lena who was now blushing at the compliment. “It’s true, you are.”_

_And then she turned to Alex and time all but just stopped. Alex couldn’t believe Maggie’s attention was on her. For the first time in years of admiring her from a distance, Alex was finally going to become some kind of memory to Maggie. For this, she couldn’t bring herself to form a decent sentence._

_“I- hum- I’m- Alexandra. Danvers. Alex Danvers.” She said as clearly as she could. “Alex. I’m- hum- the sister. Kara’s sister.”_

_“Alex.” Maggie said again with a gentle smile, offering her hand to Alex. “I’m Maggie. Maggie Sawyer.”_

_Alex looked at this hand like she was being offered the original Golden Snitch. Eventually, she took it in her own shaky hand. She could never forget how warm, soft and strong Maggie’s hand felt around hers, which helped her muscles and nerves relax immediately. So soothing._

_“Delighted to meet you.” Maggie smiled, dimples on display just for her._

_“The- feeling is mutual.” Alex smiled all dumb, feeling like she was the closest to heaven as she’ll ever get._

_“Oh my God, Quidditch Practice starts in twenty minutes, Sawyer.” Lena realized as she looks at her watch and hits her palm against Maggie’s shoulder to get her attention back._

_Maggie let go of Alex’s hand and Alex had to hide her disappointment. It felt cold and lonely, not right. She wished Maggie had held her hand longer._

_“Shit! Well, better get going if we want to survive the match...” Maggie said to Kara who giggled and blushed, a bit intimidated by Maggie’s friendly presence._

_“You’re actually playing on Saturday?” Alex asked, a bit surprised._

_“Yeah, why? You had something planned?” Maggie asked, definitely playing around._

_“I- what? No- I mean… Isn’t it a stormy day? I thought Professor Hooch would have cancelled…”_

_“Yeah, like windy, rainy, lightning… the whole thing.” Maggie said. “But Hooch loves to see us struggle and we love challenges. Plus, Ravenclaw is totally kicking your Slytherin’s ass again…” she told Lena, teasingly._

_“Full of big dreams, aren’t you?” Lena teased back._

_“A snake never goes out under the rain because the raven can hunt just fine.” Maggie smiled, looking at Alex who had to remember she should be breathing in order to stay conscious._

_“Hope you can fly as well as you can talk, Sawyer…” the brunette talked back. “Because I’ll be the one hunting you.”_

_“Oh I can and I will… So, I hope you’ll both be there to cheer for the best team.” Maggie said to the Danvers sisters._

_“Okay, first of all, I’m her professor.” Lena defied, pointing at Kara. “And the big sister is Slytherin, so you’re not getting any of the Danvers for your house.”_

_“Well…” Maggie looked at Alex, posed for a second and smiled with a hidden challenge in her eyes. “I might surprise them enough for them to join my side. One cheer can make a whole team power through any storm.”_

_Alex couldn’t help it. Her face immediately turned red but her eyes couldn’t leave Maggie’s. She was both intimidated and completely under her spell, unable to leave those eyes that she finally caught on her._

_“Yeah, right, we’ll see about that, Captain Bird.” Lena said to her. “Now, if you don’t want your broom to end up all up your ass, we better not be late on Hooch. See you next time, Kara.” Lena waved away, dragging Maggie away with her. “Oh and it was nice meeting you Alex!”_

_“Yeah, thanks again, bye! Good luck!” Kara cheered adoringly. “We’ll be here! And I’ll cheer for both of you because I’m a Hufflepuff and I’m terrible at making choices!”_

_“Hum- yeah! We’ll be there! Good luck!” Alex tried to formulate correctly, but feeling like an idiot._

_“Bye Kara! See you around, Alex…” Maggie insisted on the ‘S’ sound at the end of her name._

_And just like that her day – her year – was made. Maggie knew her name, she knew she existed, she was somewhere in her mind forever._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

From this day onwards, every now and then, Alex and Maggie would say hi to one another in the hallways or when crossing path between two stubborn moving stairs. Maggie would always say something along the lines of “those stairs don’t want us to meet, ain’t that a reason to call it a bad day already?”, chuckling with a smile that would always make Alex smile. Then Maggie would tell Alex they’ll have a proper hello later, and Alex would hold on to that promise she always managed kept.

Sometimes they would even eat at the same table with Lena, James, Lucy, Kara and Winn… They weren’t able to really get to know each other face to face, but the fact they could share the same group of friends meant they wouldn’t be complete strangers.

And then one day, Alex was ambushed by a group of Fifth Year and fate placed Maggie on her way.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_“Come on, Danvers, show us that letter Maxwell gave you.” The blonde smiled perversely._

_“I told you, it’s nothing important. I don’t even know him.”_

_“But do you want to?”_

_“Why do you care? Can you just- let me go to class? I’m gonna be late.”_

_And she tried to force a passage but the two friends of the blonde wouldn’t let her walk away. Alex’s blood started to pump faster and harder in her neck and in her head. But she couldn’t use magic against another student. She couldn’t do that. Though she knew how and really wanted to._

_“Hey, Gloria.” Maggie called, arriving by their sides from nowhere and quickly getting between the blonde and Alex. “Aren’t you supposed to be on a broom by now?”_

_“Mind your business, Maggie.” Gloria told her._

_“That’s my business. A Ravenclaw annoying a younger Slytherin. As your Prefect I’ll have to tell you to step back and also retrieve 10 points to my own House because of you.”_

_“Get off your high horse, nobody gives a shit about your damn Prefect badge, Sawyer.”_

_“Maggie, it’s okay…” Alex whispered to her. “I’m fine, really.”_

_“No you’re not.” Maggie defended, facing Gloria. “And if Gloria and her clowns want to remain fine, they’ll know when it’s time to walk away from me…”_

_“All talk, Sawyer.” Gloria teased dangerously._

_“Don’t try me.”_

_Gloria grabbed her wand and pointed at Maggie, but Maggie was faster and drew her own immediately._

_“Stupefy!”_

_“Protego!” Maggie said, protecting both herself and Alex from Gloria’s spell. “Expelliarmus!” she called right after that in a smooth dance of her arms that made the sequence of spell casting so much more fluid and precise._

_Gloria’s wand was ejected from Gloria’s hands and Maggie didn’t wait for another second since she had three witches in front of her ready to resist her. She spins onto her feet to keep her wand ready and active with her, and she casts yet another spell._

_“Incarcerous!”_

_Ropes were created from air itself and the three girls were bound until they were unable to move anymore. Maggie’s wand then found its place under Gloria’s jaw._

_“Don’t- make me throw you across this hallway.” She warned her._

_And the whole time, Alex stood behind Maggie, speechless, and utterly impressed by the passion that emanated from the girl in front of her. She casted three spells with such precision, with so much grace in her movement, like her whole body was dancing and her wand was an extension of her arm. Speaking of that wand, it did not hesitate to execute her orders. Maggie really found the perfect fit._

_Maggie turned to the nearest painting and asked the woman who witnessed everything if she could please go and warn Professor Flitwick, the Head of Ravenclaw. Once the lady left her own painted scene, she turned around and put her and away._

_“Are you okay?” she asked Alex._

_“Am I okay?” Alex repeats. “You just- did all that in like half a microsecond.”_

_“Yeah, well, they’ll know better next time than to mess with my friends.” Maggie smiled. “Now, what’s that letter about? Is this Maxwell bothering you?”_

_“Oh, no, he’s just- it’s-… He’s just- asking if I’d like to meet him at the Three Broomstick sometime in the week…” Alex explained, blushing hard and looking down._

_“Would you?”_

_“I don’t know…” Alex admitted. “I don’t really know him.”_

_“Well, I know he’s on the Top Three of the Slytherin’s Leaderboard for the House Cup for now… other than that, I never really heard of him. But if he can get to this place, he must be a pretty serious hard-working student.”_

_“He is. Potion class is his best, but he’s excelling everywhere else. But… he can be- a little bit rude. Like- a smartass.”_

_“Well, you’re smart, he’s smart… Can’t be worse than Lena and James. That was a real nightmare… Thank God we all woke up from that...” Maggie remembered._

_“So you’re saying I should go?” Alex asked Maggie, hoping in her heart Maggie would say no for some unknown reason._

_“If you want to give it a try then yeah, you should. But if you really don’t wanna, then don’t.”_

_“Maybe you’re right…” Alex murmured, looking at the note._

_“Of course I’m right!” Maggie laughed. “And if you need a friend for advice, I’m always somewhere to be found, okay? Just ask the paintings, they always keep an eye on the Prefects and Head students.”_

_“Hum- sure.” The Slytherin smiled, feeling happy butterflies tingle in her stomach. “Thank you.”_

_“Anytime… By the way, don’t you have a class to attend?”_

_“I- Oh shoot!” Alex realizes, jumping back into responsibilities. “McGonagall is gonna murder me! I gotta go!”_

_Alex starts to run away, fearing for her life and her ears that deserved to be pulled. Maggie took a paper out of her pocket and wrote a note to excuse Alex’s delay._

_“Danvers!” she shouts because Alex was already on the other side of the hallway. “Here, have this…” she quickly swings her wand and the paper folds itself into a Barn Swallow. She enchants the origami and it flies across the hallway to lands in Alex’s hands, who unfolds it. “Give this to your Professor. Don’t worry, I’ve got these girls.” Maggie smiles._

_“I’ll do! Thanks again!”_

_Alex leaves in a rush but with a big smile on her face for the rest of the day. Maggie said she was Alex’s friend. They were friends. For some reason – still unknown to her at that time – it meant everything to her…_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

If Maggie had been a Legilimens, she would be scared to discover how much Alex knew about her. Even Alex started to find it weird to learn about Maggie, to want to learn about her, and to know so much when they didn’t even hang out this much together. She was just so interested in her; she couldn’t help it. She knew her favorite color was yellow, that she always asked for ice-cream during Quidditch match, that Professor Snape tolerated her – a real miracle –, that she was a vegetarian and was lactose intolerant, and that she once was able to get in the cabin of the Hogwarts Express with the conductors just by asking nicely with Lena.

Alex learned that Lena and Maggie were friends since day one in Hogwarts, literally. They met and bonded in the Hogwarts Express on the way there. And they might have been sorted in different Houses; their friendship still found ways to grow. Every minute they could spend together, they would make the most of it. They ate together everytime, practiced potion brewing and learned new charms together, challenged each other during Class, Quidditch practice and Duels... They both ended up 1st of their House for the House Cup Points and both ended up Captains of their House’s Quidditch Team – along with Jimmy Olsen for Gryffindor. They even casted their first corporal Patronus at the same time : a Black Swan for Lena, and a Fox for Maggie.

Maggie Sawyer was a brilliant mind with a brilliant smile. Alex Danvers was just as brilliant, but she was a confused girl sorting her feelings out. Sadly, it took a shocking revelation for her to understand why she was so drawn to Maggie all those years : seeing Maggie and Emily kiss in the Clock Tower Courtyard. Alex was just passing by, never expecting to see Maggie there, but when she did, she wished she hadn’t.

This was the first time Alex didn’t want to see Maggie, and it was an awful feeling.

She felt her stomach dropping deep inside of her and her eyes watered until it was hurting her, blurring her vision, stopping her from seeing what was happening before her. With her legs that felt like jelly and spikes, Alex dragged herself behind a wall to hide and she let herself fall on the cold floor. She cried when she finally solved the fascinating puzzle of Maggie Sawyer : she was in love with her.

For almost a month she did her best to avoid Maggie without making it obvious. It was so difficult to face the truth without being able to say anything. Even seeing Emily was hard. She discovered what jealousy was and she hated it, because Emily was really nice, really pretty, really what Maggie deserved. So, to Alex, everything she was not…

And then by the end of that month, after being cut on the cheek by a Doxy, Alex was sent to Professor Sprout in the Greenhouse by Professor Snape to get some Dittany. Though she did not find the professor there, but Maggie…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_The Ravenclaw girl was alone in the big Greenhouse, tending for several plants while humming a gentle melody. Alex looked around : some plants were moving as if affected by shy waves of the wind. There was no wind at all today. That’s when Alex understood that the plants were reacting to Maggie’s humming._

_The giant Ivy wrapped around the poles and the glass of the greenhouse started to move like a snake around the jungle. One limb went to tap Maggie’s shoulder, and Alex thought this was it. Ivy was a poisonous plant and Maggie was gonna die right there._

_But Maggie barely jumped out of surprised or fear. She only turned to the entry and realized Alex was standing there like a dummy._

_“Oh, hey Danvers. Didn’t see you there. It’s been a while.”_

_“What- just happened? Did this plant just-”_

_“Tell me you were here? Yeah. She kind of guards the place.” Maggie explained while Ivy was going back into her original resting place. “Thanks Ivy. What are you doing here?” she then asked Alex._

_“Hum- I just need some Dittany from Professor Sprout for Snape.” She said to hurry their encounter but still taking off the band Aid covering the cut to show her. “I got cut by a Doxy in class, nothing bad, I just-”_

_“Oh waw! Ok soldier...” Maggie smiles in surprise, seeing the cut wasn’t that little. “Come here, I’ll get you what you need as soon as I’m done with this little one.”_

_Alex didn’t know if she wanted to spend more time here. Actually she did know. She really wanted to be here with Maggie. So, shyly but happily, she walked to go stand by Maggie’s side. It had been so long since they had a descent conversation that Alex only realized now how much she really missed her even though she was still struggling with her feelings. She just kept on smiling, looking at Maggie who was just finishing to pot a baby mandragora which was still the worse herbology experience of Alex’s entire existence._

_ “Where is Professor Sprout?” Alex asked her._

_“Oh she’s not here.” Maggie said, realizing just now she didn’t even tell her. “She’s at a little meeting with Dumbledore. Something about budget for soil exploitation.”_

_“And, you can just- be here and… do that?” Alex waved around, not really good with terminology._

_“Actually I was supposed to go to the Great Hall to see James. But Sprout asked me to stay here after class to finish her work for her.”_

_“She really trusts you with her plants, uh?”_

_“Well I’m top of my graduation so yeah…” Maggie teased adorably. “Plus I’m getting 20 points for Ravenclaw just to have fun, ain’t that cool?”_

_“That’s not really my definition of fun…” Alex mumbled._

_Alex was distracted by Maggie’s actions for a few seconds. The mandragora was cooperating and barely moving under Maggie’s care. Alex was watching, pretty impressed. The leaves were already growing vivid and healthy colors again, and she could hear the plant make cute noises._

_“How are you so good at this, though?” Alex asked. “Looks like you can grow anything so easily; I struggle to even water any plant correctly and you’re out here giving private lullabies to them and… making a mandragora giggle…”_

_“I guess it’s in my genes.” Maggie chuckled, checking if the pot was well done from every angle before handing Alex some utensils. “Here put some of that oil on her trunk while I get the Dittany for you. It’s to protect her from parasites until she grows her own defense.”_

_Alex didn’t have time to say no that she was holding Maggie’s brush and jar. The brunette was walking away to find the plant she wanted, so Alex could only accept the challenge and hope for the least embarrassing outcome._

_“When you say it’s in your genes… Are your parents herbologists or something?” she asked, carefully trying to spread the thick oil evenly, fearing the Mandragora would lose her colors because she was just bad at caring for plants. “They buy you plants and manuals for fun?”_

_“Hum… Not really.” Maggie said, her voice a bit quieter, a bit more sad, which made Alex turn to her to ask a silent question. “They work in transcontinental relations. But I don’t live with them anymore.” She explained to her, looking behind some larger plants hiding the pots in the back. “It’s a bit… complicated, I guess. For them at least.”_

_“Too far from school?”_

_“No. Because I date girls.” Maggie smiled sadly to her. “Ah! There it is…” she said when she found the Dittany. “Say the word lesbian and my parents will lock the front door to your face.”_

_“Oh… that’s- a weird reason…” Alex murmured, thinking about her mother and wondering how she would react if-_

_“Yeah, well… That’s their reason so… but now I live with my Uncle and my Aunt and, to be honest, I’ve never felt more at home than with them! That’s what I meant when I said it was in my genes. They’re my best family.” she smiled now closer to Alex and carefully placing the Dittany on the table next to the Mandragora. “You might have met my Aunt before by the way. She left the shop since then, but she used to work at Dogweed And DeathCap, the herbology shop of Hogsmeade. Pretty sure you were already in school when she left.”_

_“Dogweed And- oh! Yeah, I remember! My first year here, first week, actually… when Lucy and I went to Hogsmeade with our group for the Integration Day. We went around all the shops to learn about jobs and stuff that could help us choose our classes later on. You Aunt is pretty funny.” She laughed timidly, starting to brush oil on the Mandragora again and feeling more confident about it._

_“If she’s funny, you should see my Uncle.” Maggie chuckled, thinking about him._

_“But she isn’t there anymore you said?”_

_“No, she left the shop after we found out Uncle Gio had health issues. His heart can’t handle so much happiness, he says.” She smiled through the worries, imitating his strong Italian accent and making Alex laugh. “No, now she stays at the Farm where we live. They grow and harvest trees to supply wood for making wands. Olivander himself said our ash wood is one of the best qualities out there. And my Aunt still grows medicinal plants for the shop too. They have a busy life, but its peaceful.”_

_“Well, that explains why you’re so good at this. My parents work as scientists, so I’m more around potions than plants but… yeah, maybe I like this little one.” Alex smiled about the Mandragora._

_“I’ll make you a deal. If you can tend for this Mandragora until she’s an adult, I’ll take you to the Whipping Willow to help get rid of his dead branches and clear his ground during the fall season.”_

_“You want me to die or something?”_

_“You won’t die if you go with me.” Maggie reassured. “This tree loves me like I’m his pet human.”_

_“I- I want to see that.” Alex said, losing her words for a second. “You know what? Just to see if this is true, I’m willing to accept the challenge. She’ll become the strongest and most beautiful Mandragora ever!”_

_“It’s not so complicated, you know?” Maggie told her. “My Aunt taught me that plants are like people in many ways… Love them, care for them, give them some attention, listen to their needs, help them heal when they’re hurt, help them grow until they become independent… give them life, and they’ll give back to you.”_

_As Maggie delicately talks to Alex, smoothly tending for the Dittany, she swings her wand with just as much care to create a soft rain of green sparkles above the plant. Charmed by the magical gift, one of its limbs moves and the Dittany allows a single perfect leave to fall in Maggie’s hand._

_Alex was hypnotized by everything that just happened. She missed being hypnotized… Maggie was such a pure soul that even plants loved her. Could she be more perfect? She swears she heard Maggie whisper a small thank you to the Dittany right after._

_“Here, give me your cheek.” Maggie smiled to her._

_Alex couldn’t even move at this point. Maggie’s warm hand was already under her jaw, orienting her head to her will. Maggie pressed the leave between her fingers until some pure fluid was extracted from the friction and she gently spreads it along Alex’s cut._

_It was slightly painful at first, just a little, but it felt nice after a few seconds. Alex was too focused on Maggie’s soft touch. Was it pineapple and citrus she smelled from her hair? It could be her shampoo, or just Maggie having some magical scent naturally. Her skin reminded her of coffee somehow, or cappuccino, vanilla cappuccino. Everything Maggie was always proved her right : the perfect girl had a name, a face, and an attitude. And those three elements had been put onto one human being called Maggie Sawyer._

_“There…” Maggie said. “All good.”_

_After Maggie’s absence forced her to come back from her forbidden dreams, Alex dared to pass her own fingers on her cheek only to realize that the cut was completely closed._

_“Dittany has very strong healing proprieties.” Maggie told her._

_“But, isn’t it supposed to hurt a little?”_

_“Well, my Aunt always told me that the best cared for the plant is, the more effective and gentle the healing will be. And Snape knows our Dittany grows this way. That’s why he didn’t send you to the infirmary… For this, I respect him.”_

_The Mandrake made a funny sound again, and Maggie chuckled._

_“What? What is it?” Alex panicked, thinking maybe this plant could read her mind and maybe Maggie could speak to plants too._

_“You stopped brushing her.” Maggie told her with laugh fading in her throat. “She likes you.”_

_“Oh… she does?” Alex said, a bit suspicious._

_“Well, it’s not so hard. To like you.”_

_Alex’s brain court-circuited this very second, but her memories were as detailed as it could be, engraving this moment in her mind forever._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

This day, Alex accepted that having Maggie as a friend was already a blessing to her. She also understood for sure that she was very much in love with her. So much that even trying to ignore her would hurt more. But it didn’t change the facts : Maggie was with Emily, and she looked happy, and she was older than her anyway… So, even when Emily and Maggie broke up during the summer before Maggie’s last year, Alex still couldn’t bring herself to admit anything.

She kept all of those feelings inside, letting other girls kiss Maggie until the brunette’s last day at Hogwarts. That last day, Alex wanted to cry like the first time she realized she wanted Maggie to kiss her. They threw a party at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, drank butterbeer for the last time together, talked about how Lena wanted to become a Potioneer, and how Maggie wanted to become either an Auror or a Curse-Breaker. Alex sat next to Maggie that day. She just had to, because it would be the last time she’ll ever see her in her life and she was not ready to say goodbye.

And then Maggie brought her arm around Alex’s shoulders, making her rest her head against her. It was so natural, so casual. Maggie kept joking with her friends and so did Alex. And nobody said anything because, to be true, Lucy and Alex were touchy friends – but didn’t date – and Lena was touchy with Maggie too. So, even if Alex knew Maggie was only being close to her as a friend, she still savored every second of being so close to her. Maggie’s thumb was brushing Alex’s arm, and she kissed her forehead when James tease her about Maxwell’s notes. She bought a second round of butterbeer and shared hers with Alex who didn’t feel like having a full one to herself.

Alex wanted to be here forever : in Maggie’s arms, surrounded by friends in the most welcoming and fun place on Earth.

But time didn’t care about Alex’s desires and it kept passing and running, until Lena and Maggie had to leave for good. Kara cried in Lena’s arms while the sweet Slytherin was hugging her. For Alex, all this closeness made her dizzy and feeling like puddy. A puddle of adoration and forbidden love.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“You’re gonna miss me a little, Danvers?” Maggie tease, bumping her arm with her own.

“Maybe a little bit.” Alex lied, because she will miss her more than anything. She knew it.

“Well, now that we’re leaving, you better make sure Professor Sprout doesn’t miss me too much, okay?”

“I can’t promise that, though.” Alex chuckled, not that she was bad – actually she got better in this class – but it still was a struggle. “I’ll do my best, but- yeah she’ll definitely have a hard time to adjust.”

“Okay, well, promise me something else then.”

“What?” Alex asked her.

Maggie hesitate just for a second, but then something told her to not give a damn anymore. She leaned in and placed a single careful kiss on Alex’s lips.

She couldn’t even believe this was real, and yet everything felt more real than anything else. Maggie had kissed her. Alex had been kissed by Maggie Sawyer. There was no word to describe the things that happened in her head. Like another click, another truth, another miracle.

“Don’t hide anymore.” Maggie told her softly, smiling at her with care.

“Maggie! Is the broom mounting you or are you mounting the broom?!” Lena shouts by the entrance.

Even the Professors who were free for the occasion laughed at the question. Maggie could only laugh along with them.

“I’m coming! Racing you to the Express!” she challenged.

“I’m not missing this.” James said, getting on his broom too. “One last House representation, Professor?”

“10 point to the house of the one who will get there first.” Hooch said with way to much excitement.

“On it!” Maggie accepted. “Hey, I’ll see you around, Danvers.” She smiled to her. “I know I will…”

And this was the last smile Alex got from Maggie. It crushed her and warmed her up at the same time. A painful happiness. And Alex regrets that she couldn’t even use her words sooner, still too shaken by the kiss. _Damn, that kiss…! _

“Wait! Maggie!” Alex shouts, running to the door, hoping it wasn’t too late to see her.

The last image Alex had of Maggie was a beautiful genuine smile of happiness flying away, flying free. And Alex told herself that, one day, she will see this smile again.

Because if Maggie knew they would, then Alex believed her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

And she was right to believe her. Seeing Maggie again was the second beginning of the greatest love story, and from their love was born another one : Jaimie, their biological daughter, carried by Maggie for nine beautiful months of patience and learning.

Jaimie learned how to walk on the same porch her Mommy, Alex, took her first steps years before her. She nurtured her first plant with her Mama, Maggie, in the old barn of Aunty Li. She loved spinach and ice-cream just like Maggie. She liked to help Alex with potion making and other research works. She went to her first Quidditch match on Alex’s shoulders and mounted her first broom with Maggie.

Jaimie was the perfect embodiment of their love. She was made of joy, of curiosity, of light and hope.

And one day, Alex thought she would lose it all. When Alex’s heart almost stopped. When Alex’s eyes almost shut down. When Alex’s skin almost froze. When Alex’s life almost was taken away…

As Aurors fighting the forces of Evil, Maggie and Alex were always exposed to danger and responsibilities. They knew their job was as hard as it was important, which was another reason to be more than just careful. You couldn’t just be ready to die. You had to be ready to survive.

_“Death cannot be an option.”_, Maggie always told her when she was still in training. Sadly, it took Alex one mission years later to understand why:

Lost in the deserted town, under the moonlight shadowed by heavy clouds, Alex lost her team between dark alleys when boggarts tricked her mind. She followed shadows into the mist and only realized too late that she was now on her own, facing a creature she could never handle on her own in the night : a Basilisk.

Immediately, Alex closed her eyes to avoid the petrification. The only thing she remembers from its figure was the dark green color of the scales that covered the gigantic the snake. Now all she could do was the dragging of this heavy body along the ground and all around her.

Basilisk skin is armored like that of a dragon's, which deflects spells cast upon it. Alex could not move. Alex could not breathe. It was as if she was already dead. And this single thought- this idea that she was going to die and not survive- got the best of her. The snake sank its fang in Alex’s leg, by her calve, cracking the bone like it was nothing and injecting his venom into her blood.

Alex remembers the instantaneous burn rush through her body like a pumping electrocution. She doesn’t remember ever screaming this hard and this harsh in her whole life. The pain was unbearable and she could feel death poisoning her veins while the beast threw away like a doomed corpse.

Only a second of agony and Alex thought she’d die as soon as the next one would tic.

But that next second, Maggie and the rest of the group arrived. Lena did the only thing that could save them and spoke Parseltongue to send the Basilisk away, using her name and her family’s history to remind him where his place was in her presence. It made her sick in her stomach, but her real family had been attacked and Alex’s life was threatened. When Maggie kneeled beside Alex, the love of her life was struggling to stay alive.

The last image Alex had was this terrifying expression of fear falling in tears down her lover’s face.

The next thing she knows, Alex wakes up in the hospital stabilized the best she could with only two options : losing her leg up to bellow her knee, or attempting an alternative cure that could cause more damage, including paralysis and death.

But to Alex there were no options, no questions. She chose to abandon her leg over abandoning her family. The surgery was a success considering the circumstances. She was, in fact, without a part of her leg. But she was alive and she was going to live.

Being this close to death was the most traumatic event Alex ever experienced. She had been before, but this time she really thought her last image of life would be Maggie crying above her dead body. So even though she regained a great mobility – with a mechanical leg covered by a synthetic skin –, for Jaimie and for Maggie, Alex decided to quit her job as an Auror as soon as she could.

She wanted to see her daughter grow up, and she wanted to grow old with Maggie. For this, she couldn’t go back on the field. Not because she was afraid to die, but because she knew she wouldn’t have the same chance the next time death would come around.

Death could not be an option.

Maggie understood and did not even argue that. Just like Alex did not argue that Maggie would not quit her job with her. Being an Auror was more than just a job to Maggie, and Alex knew it. She had always been the best at portraying and practicing it, even though Alex was also excellent. Maggie had it in her veins – this urge of survival – and in her wildest skills : she was meant to be an Auror because she was always meant to protect and to hunt down Evil for the safety of her family.

It is after a long conversation with Maggie that Alex found an alternative and postulated to Hogwarts. Her file was impeccable, and very few wizards ever asked to be transferred as the Professor of Defense Against Dark Arts. It was, after all, the ‘cursed’ position. Only a handful of Professors ever lasted more than a year since You-Know-Who became the Dark Lord. But since Alex got the position and owned it as her duty, she became the Professor known as the one who broke this curse…

In this year of 2019, Alex was celebrating her ninth year as Professor of DADA. Nine years she might have not had if she had not made this decision for her family. Nine years of watching her daughter grow into a talented young witch. Nine years of falling more and more in love with her beautiful wife.

And it is when she flies across the country with Jaimie in her arms…

It is when she spots the house that she bought with Maggie nine years ago…

it is when she watches their daughter run to the front door with the smile that resembles Maggie’s…

it is when she enters the familiar space of the living room and distinguishes the smell of wood and leather…

It is when she sees the years of her life evolve in pictures on the fireplace and right in front of her eyes…

that Alex knows she is exactly where she needs to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too messy for a whole flashback chapter,  
hope you'll be there for Chapter 3!


	3. To Protect Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to spoil my own story lol...

This was one of Alex’s favorite feelings. Entering the house and immediately knowing she was home. Seeing nothing moved, everything was calm and welcoming, and still smelling like lavender and old pine. Pickles, the beautiful seal point Ragdoll cat of the family, immediately starts purring when he stepped on the wooden floor of the house. He drags his body against the furniture as a gentle welcoming in his domain, his puffy and soft fur already scattering some hairs here and there. Alex pats the edge of the couch on which was a big colorful blanket. Pickles jumps exactly there and starts kneading before settling down and ready himself for a nice little nap. His purring gets louder as he drifts off to sleep.

“This cat is so lazy, it’s unbelievable…” Alex sighs, sitting down and emptying the bag she had tight to her waist. She first pulls Jaimie’s huge suitcase out of it, making her daughter’s eyes almost pop out of her head.

“That’s so cool…!” the girl said. “Can you put _anything_ in there?”

“Anything, yeah.” Alex confirmed, taking another suitcase out – hers.

“Can I go in there?” Jaimie asked then with a smile.

“That- I’ll let your mother tell you the story.” The mother answered with a forced smile, pulling out another bag for Jaimie. “Here, go empty your stuff now so it’s done. Then we can just rest.”

“Okay. Can I use the spell?”

“You’re not allowed to use magic outside of the school.” Alex reminded her.

“I can if it’s to learning or training purposes.” Jaimie defended like she was just reading it out of a book.

“What, you got homework from a Professor I don’t know about?”

“I mean- no- but- it’s good to practice!” Jaimie said then, finding excuses as they came. “Professor Flitwick said we could ask our parents for practice.”

“Well that’s funny, because Professor Flitwick told me you knew this spell very well.” Alex sarcastically mentioned. “So well that you even went to help Miss Pinch in the library after class, which got you 10 points for Hufflepuff.”

“Come on, Mom…? Please…?”

“You’re not using your wand unless it’s for homework. Mama and I talked about it. It’s your first year and your first wand, so I get that you’re really excited about having your own magic abilities, but summer break is also for you, the kids, to detach yourself from magical practice. Also, I don’t want my baby girl to go in jail because of a suitcase.” Alex said with an amused smile.

Jaimie knew her mother was right, and she did not disagree with that idea. She was just really lazy and did not want to have to go through all of her bags right now. She just needed to find another strategy, and Alex just gave it to her.

“What if I use _your_ wand…?” she proposed then as an ultimate negotiation.

Alex looked in her daughter’s hazel eyes, full of proud mischief and smug smartness.

“You really are your mother’s daughter.” Alex finally said, handing her wand to Jaimie.

“That’s a compliment, thank you!” she said taking the wand and clearing her throat, knowing her mother was watching. “Wingardium Leviosa…” she said very clearly.

Alex knew her wand would play along even though it didn’t choose Jaimie as a wizard. She was her daughter, and the wand knew that. So it is with a smooth swing of the wand that the girl was now able to levitate her suitcase and her bags one by one up the stairs, so she wouldn’t have to carry them all the way up to her room.

Alex was observing her with lots of attention. Jaimie had a great elocution, which was really a great thing when it came to casting spells. Now that she thought about it, saying Jaimie resembled Maggie was a compliment more than a reproach. Maggie was smart, funny, nice, gentle, beautiful, strong… sure Alex remembers the days Maggie couldn’t get some shameful deeds out of her mouth, and sure they argues more than once, but Alex couldn’t think of anyone more worth fighting for than Maggie. It took months and years of work to explore every single one of her layers. From her childhood to the woman she wanted to become, and all along Alex had only seen positive progress blooming from Maggie’s mistakes and scars.

“Mom?” Jaimie called again, waving in front of Alex’s eyes.

The woman took a few seconds to come back from that place in her thoughts, replacing Maggie’s image with Jaimie’s presence in front of her which made her smile instantaneously.

“You okay, mom?” she asked a bit concerned.

“Yes! Yes, I’m fine Baby. I just- spaced out for a second. You done with your bags?”

“They’re upstairs yeah. You sure you’re okay? You looked like you were sad.”

“I’m not.” Alex reassures sweetly, stroking her daughter’s cheek. “I was just thinking about your mama…”

“Oh…”

Alex could easily identify the expression that took over her daughter’s face. She let the silence settle just a second, to be sure.

“You miss her, don’t you?” Alex asked gently.

Jaimie just nods, quietly. She knew her mother’s job was one of the most dangerous and one of the most important. It help their world to be kept secret from the one of the muggles, and it also kept them same from their own world’s darkness.

“I just thought she would be here today.” Jaimie admitted timidly. “You know… When we arrived. Just to say hi or something…”

“You know if your mother could choose one place where she could be right now it would be here with you.” Alex reminded her, because she never doubted Maggie would in fact chose her family over anything else. “I know if she’s not here with us it’s because she’s making sure she can come back safely to us. You know that too, right?”

“I know.”

“Are you angry?” she asked her daughter with a touch of concern in her voice.

“I don’t think so… I just- it’s just annoying sometimes. But I know. It’s okay.” Jaimie finally decided to settle.

“Come here.” Alex whispered, taking Jaimie in her arms and hugging her with her whole body and soul. “You know your mama loves you more than anything in the world.”

“I know. Even more than you.”

“Well, that I am jealous off, because it sounds super cool to be this loved by her.” Alex played along which made Jaimie giggle. “Come on now, I’ll make us dinner. In the meantime you can do whatever you want.”

“Even-!”

“No magic.” Alex cut her, knowing her daughter would try the ruse once again. “Come on, now! Off you go!”

“Oh, I’ll read the article Aunty Kara wrote!” Jaimie said suddenly, remembering she was on duty now.

And before Alex could say anything, Jaimie was already running away to look for the newspaper she put somewhere in her room upstairs.

Suddenly, silence and calmness settled in the house, allowing the whistling of the wind caressing the leaves of the tree, for the singing of the birds flying around the house, for the purring of the cat sleeping on the couch, for all of this to be heard as one hymn of nature, of what it sounds like to be home. Along with those sounds, Alex added the one of the knifes being sharpened on the stone, and the one of raw vegetables being rapidly cut on the wood. Then came the one of abrupt bitch of a fire lit on the stoves, of boiling water and crinkling garlic in the pan.

By the time Alex was cutting the chicken in long bits, Jaimie was reading the newspaper on the couch, with Pickles sleeping by her side. The little girl recently developed an interest in journalism, definitely because of Kara who had been sending Alex her articles at Hogwarts. She discovered that the art of writing was so much more complex than she thought it was, and it was interesting. She had this specific patience that her mothers didn’t have. Of course, Maggie had to solve some rather complex cases that demanded focus and patience, but it had another aim to it.

Rather suddenly, Pickles stopped purring, and his ears slapped the air as he wakes up from his nap and raised his head to look at window, intrigued by a foreign sound coming from outside only he could hear before the two humans habiting his house. Jaimie saw it, and her arms relaxed on her legs to let down the giant newspaper so she could look outside. Alex raised her head, seeing her daughter moving suddenly in her peripheric vision.

“What is it, Pickles?” Jaimie asks, wishing her ears could get bigger.

Alex puts the knife down and listens with more attention. The few times Pickles woke up from a nap because of a sound it ended up being an invasion by dark wizards, looking either for Maggie or Alex. Ready to protect her home, Alex took her wand out of her sleeve and cleared her mind.

“_Legilimens_…” she whispered, now able to project her a part of her consciousness outside of herself and outside of her home, searching for the thoughts and vision of the intruder on her land.

However, when she receives the images of an orange shirt bathed in the morning sunlight, the sound of shared promises, the smells of dried tea leaves, and this familiar weight around a ring finger, Alex immediately backed away and came back to herself.

“No way…” she sighs, now able to hear the sound of a broom flying toward the house and immediately putting her wand away.

“Pickles!” Jaimie shouts as she jumps from the couch to go look by the window just to be sure. “I can’t believe this! Mom! She’s here! She’s really here!”

Jaimie runs out of the house with Alex close behind her. In the garden, a witch with a long black cape held by a golden broch lands smoothly in spite of the speed she had been flying at. She walks dynamically toward the young girl who was already running toward her. Both of them were sharing this beautiful smile ornated by dimples. The woman opens her arms wide, ready to receive all the love she’s been craving for.

“Mama!” Jaimie shouts happily, jumping in the arms of her mother, who welcomes her with laughter, holding her strongly against her using her right arm, with her right hand holding the broom she had been flying with.

“Oh, my beautiful girl!” Maggie just whines happily, kissing her daughter’s head. “I missed you so much!”

“I missed YOU so much!” the girl repeats. “I thought you were on a mission!”

“Well, I was, but I was so impatient to see you, I closed the case sooner than planned.” She told her, bumping Jaimie’s nose and making her laugh because hugging her again. “God, you grew up so fast! Look at you!”

“I know, Mom said I’ll be as tall as Aunty Kara when I’m older.” Jaimie smiled, still focused on the fact her mother was here after all. “Is that a new broom?!” she asked with excitement.

“It is! The other one was getting old… Thought it was time for a change. You like it?”

“I do! Here, I’ll put it in your room! Now I have something for you, don’t come in the house before I tell you!”

“Oh- okay.” Maggie giggled, looking at her daughter running away with the new broom she got. And she kept looking at her with this pride and happiness until the girl was out of her sight.

Alex smiled at Jaimie when she passed her, and then the same smile went up to meet Maggie, who was slowly walking toward her with a grin on her face.

“You could have told me.” Alex said to her when she was close.

“Maybe… But I wouldn’t have had the pleasure to see you looking at me like that…” Maggie teased, taking Alex’s hand in hers and bringing it to her mouth so she could kiss her skin, finally getting a taste of home.

“Like what?”

“Like the time we met again at the headquarters.” Maggie answered, now holding Alex’s waist so their bodies could connect. “You remember?”

“Oh, don’t think I could ever forget it.” Alex whispered.

Alex brings her lips to Maggie’s, kissing her wife tenderly, passionately, as if time could wait for them. Hands interlaced, eyes closed, lips connected, the two witches were experiencing the only kind of magic that could never be imitated.

“I missed you.” Alex said as they keep their foreheads against one another.

“I missed you too, Love.” Maggie back, holding Alex’s neck, caressing her nap and her soft hair. “I missed you so much…”

Alex could hear it in her voice. Maggie’s mission didn’t go as planned. She was home three days earlier than planned. She had a brand-new broom. She looked exhausted behind the excitement of seeing her family. But, most importantly, she was hurt. Maggie’s left arm had been kept covered by her cap and immobile since she arrived, even when Maggie was hugging Jaimie with every bit of love she could give her.

“New broom, uh?” she said.

“Hum-m…” Maggie just murmured.

“What is it with your arm, my Love?” she asked her gently and carefully, barely ghosting the fabric covering Maggie’s left arm.

“Can we talk about it later?” Maggie answered vulnerably, but without avoiding the subject. “Right now I need to be with you. Both of you.”

“Okay.” Alex said, kissing her wife on the forehead. “Come here, I was making dinner.”

“Well, good I’m here now…”

“Hey, don’t start it.” She warned, making Maggie chuckle and cuddle her more as they walk side by side toward the house.

While the two women were having their moment outside, Jaimie had been running around the house to get everything she needed to prepare. When Alex and Maggie came back in, decorations were hung on the wall of the fireplace, candles were lit, and a tiramisu was in Jaimie’s hands. Most importantly, green flames had been announcing Lena, Kara, Lucy, James, their son Marcus and Winn’s entrance out of the Flue Network.

“Welcome back!” they all chanted together.

Maggie immediately blushed and giggled out of shyness. She loved her wife, and she loved her daughter, and she loved her friends that she happily called her family. But she thought she was the one who would surprise them the most, so she did not expect to have a party thrown in her honor out the blue since nobody but her best friend was aware of it.

“You guys!” Maggie shouts, holding her own burning cheek.

“Hey! Oh my God! Weren’t you supposed to be back in like- three days?” Kara asked while coming to hug her sister-in-law.

“Mama is a badass.” Jaimie said.

“Yeah, she’s too cool for deadlines.” Marcus backed up with that same attitude.

“For me it doesn’t count because I already knew you were coming back,” Lena smiled smugly. “But I’m still going to hug you.”

“You better!” Maggie said.

Kara was caressing Alex’s back with excitement, and Lucy was already making the kitchen get to work with some spells. Dinner would get ready on its own. Right now, the humans needed to reconnect.

“Hey, can you keep the kids entertained?” Alex asked James.

“Yeah, don’t worry, go.” He whispered with care, understanding Maggie needed some special cares before they’d get to the table. “Hey kids! How about you use those hands and help me set the table?”

And while James was busying the kids, Alex took Maggie in the bathroom so they could have a moment to themselves, and so Alex could finally take a look at Maggie’s injury. Sadly it became a routine for years, since Alex entered the Office of Aurors really. They always tried to make it more domestic than urgent nursing.

“Come here.” Alex said, having Maggie settle on the closed toilet. “Let me see…”

Maggie uncovered her arm and let Alex handle her. She first took the cap off of her shoulders, and then she lifted her sleeve.

“Oh, Baby…” she whines sadly but still in control of her emotions.

Maggie’s arm suffered the consequences of a Sectumsempra curse, the incantation that lacerates and hemorrhages its target. Maggie must have protected herself with her arm, and thankfully only got this ‘minor’ injury.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Alex asked her, wanting to check further up her arm. “How far did it go?”

“No further than the upper arm, thankfully.” Maggie answered.

“Wait here.” Alex told her, getting up and going to the door to call for Kara and Lena, who were both extremely good with healing spells.

The two women quickly joined them, both speechless at the sight of Maggie’s arm.

“My Goodness, Angel…!” Lena exclaimed in a whisper as to not alert anyone outside of the bathroom and coming to kneel in front of Maggie. “You told me it was just a scratch…!”

“I thought it was supposed to be a recognition mission!” Kara cried out of fear.

“It’s really not as bad as it looks, I already got some nursing spells on it… And, yeah, like you said, it was supposed to be only recognition through infiltration.” Maggie agreed. “And today it turned into an escape mission.”

“But we were only talking about files and lists of names.” The blonde argued, worried about all this. “Not- curses and ambush… What is it that went wrong?”

“Well, I didn’t know it would turn into this either to be honest.” Maggie said.

“I told you to be extra careful.” Lena schooled as gently as she could while taking a good look at Maggie’s arm. “You’re lucky to even be alive really, I can’t believe you only came back with something so minor considering the circumstances…”

“You knew?” Alex asked her.

“Well, it all started with a rumor I heard from a friend during a Gala. We started to look into some data and found a historical pattern in the events. We reported it to the Ministry about three months ago. That’s why Maggie was sent all the way to India… Still can’t believe this is real… This is going to change everything.”

“What- what are we talking about here? What did you find?” Kara asked her friend.

“The Muggling Formula.” Maggie answered.

The Danvers sisters stood there completely unable to use their voice. Chills ran down their spins and no sound could get to their ears. Only their own heartbeat.

“But that’s- that’s not a real thing, right?” Kara begged nervously. “That’s just a tale bad parents use to scare the kids.”

“I saw it with my own eyes, Kara.” Maggie said sadly, remembering the vision of her partner screaming in fear and distress. “It took us two months to infiltrate the network we were lead to… And then, obviously our identities were revealed somehow and- I don’t know, it just happened to fast… Just with an injection, Christopher… His magic just- vanished. I- I don’t know how to explain it better. It was just- gone. Like a light someone switched off. I just happened to escape the building in time. I used the portkey Mr. Potter gave my team, only in case of extreme distress… I landed in his home with Chris and his wife found us first. Chris isn’t able to travel in his state, so he’s being nursed there. I was taken to the Ministry after I tried healing my arm the best I could on my own... I don’t know what’s gonna happen to Chris I- I don’t know if it’s permanent or not. We know nothing about this thing…”

“A medicine that targets the magical instinct within wizards…” Alex said out loud. “That’s- I don’t know where to start. Maggie, this is huge, we haven’t had something this big since- You-Know-Who...”

“It’s not a medicine, it’s a virus…” Kara argued. “We’re not sick, we’re- we’re just how we are. Why would anyone want to make this disappear, it’s part of us…!”

“Of course.” Alex agreed sweetly, caressing Kara’s back as she notices she was suddenly worried and terrified. “I didn’t mean it that way, I meant it- as a medical term… Sorry.”

Kara just leaned her head so it rests against Alex’s shoulder, accepting and knowing her sister would never say something so awful.

“So, where is it now?” Alex asked.

“Well, obviously, Lena happened to be at the Ministry when I arrived.” Maggie grins, always loving the coincidences. “Mr. Potter took the formula to one of the Black Sites for security measures. And Chris will be transported there as a subject as well...”

“We need both the victims and the formula to be locked away from any form of public magic life.” Lena explained, knowing Maggie was worried about Chris. “My most selective members and I are working on a cure, along with Potter’s team. Chris will stay in observation and we’ll have to keep an eye on his state until we know how to fight this thing.”

“Mama?” Jaimie called after knocking on the door. “Are you done talking soon? I need to use the bathroom…”

“Very soon, Pumpkin!” Maggie answered. “Come on, we have to keep moving… I don’t want Jaimie to worry about this.”

“We can’t do much more anyway…” Alex agreed. “Except protect the children and us. Keep this information concealed…”

“Well we can at least heal that arm of yours.” Kara said, kneeling next to Lena. “It looks more stable than most progressive healing wounds, but it’s still gonna hurt a little…”

Kara and Lena took their wand and worked as a synchronized team to perfect the healing process using the “_Vulnera Sanentur_” incantation three times. First to slow the flow of the blood, second to clean residue and begin to heal the wounds, and third to fully knit the wounds. The whole time, Alex was caressing Maggie’s cheek, kissing her forehead, whispering sweet things to help her go through the painful process.

Soon after they got out, Lucy came to Maggie with a creme of pure dittany to prevent scarring. She winked at her with a soft smile, and took her to the kitchen side, being the island, faking to have a normal conversation in front of the kids while she was applying the creme on her arm. Alex looked at them from afar. She was so grateful she had such caring and understanding people around her.

When Jaimie got out of the bathroom, and after Maggie overfed Pickles, everyone could finally sit at the table that Lena enlarged with a spell, just so all of them – and all the food – could fit. Alex’s hand found Maggie’s thigh, and their eyes found Jaimie’s beautiful smile. She was the reason why they were ready for anything.

The beginning of summer was not just for the kids to leave school. It was also for the adults to come back together, and realize how good it felt to be surrounded by their loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well would you look at that! Fluff can be found in many shapes, especially when you have responsabilities like the ones Maggie and Alex have as parents, and concidering Maggie's job... their family is their priority.  
You'll see in chapter 4 what I mean :) It gets more vulnerable and softer!
> 
> See you on the next page, maybe? --->


	4. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is soft, vulnerable, some tears but needed tears, gentle and soft comfort, and then domesticity and fluff all over the place.  
It gets smutt-ish at the end, but you will see it coming from a mile away.  
So smut warning in case some aren't into intimacy, though it's not suuuuper graphic and doesn't involve the whoooole thing. It's very romantic and sweet, delicate and almost poetic??? idk let me know lol

Later that night, after everyone was gone, Jaimie was using Alex’s wand again to practice a new charm that was meant to dust the fireplace. Maggie and Alex were done cleaning in the kitchen but they decided to observe their daughter from behind the island. Ashes, sand and other volatile solids required a certain attention and meticulous movements when it came to spell casting, so they were only looking, no interrupting.

Alex comes behind Maggie to hug her sweetly, and they both start swinging in a little dance, delighted to be so close to one another again.

“She’s learning so fast.” Maggie said, almost nostalgic, letting her head fall on Alex’s shoulder and kissing her cheek, earning a smile. “A year ago she was just learning how to levitate a feather… Now she’s helping her Hogwarts House win the Cup...”

“She really does learn quickly.” Alex agreed. “She’s one of the best students of her graduation so far. I don’t think she really struggles in any class in particular…”

“She’s gifted. I can’t remember ever being worried for her in school. I just knew she’d find her place.”

“And she has Marcus with her, which keeps her away from getting into much trouble alone.”

“Mischief is more fun when you do it with a friend.” Maggie grins playfully.

“I expect at least one visit in McGonagall’s office.” Alex agrees, making the swinging a little stronger as they tease each other.

After a gentle laugh, Maggie snuggled closer, and Alex caught on that same sadness she heard back when they reunited hours earlier as well as the one that she expressed in the bathroom. She kisses Maggie’s shoulder and neck, keeps her wife closer to her and silently encouraging her to talk to her now. She didn’t want Jaimie to get distracted but she also needed to listen to Maggie. She just had been through so much, and she didn’t even share much details yet. This would be for another day. Everything was too fresh for now. She knew that from experience.

“Sometimes I- I feel like I’m missing so much…” Maggie starts, her eyes only focused on Jaimie acting her. “She’s growing up so fast, she’s learning so much, she’s transforming into this- beautiful talented witch… And I- I’m just missing all of this without realizing it.”

“You’re not missing all of this.” Alex said, caressing Maggie’s arm with her thumb. “I work where she goes to school, that’s the only difference. We used to be one of those kids who spend the whole year in the Castle. Lucy doesn’t get the privilege of seeing her son everyday either. But you’re here right now. You’re with us. That’s what matters.”

“But I missed Christmas. And I missed the visit to Holyhead… I missed almost six months if we don’t count the letters and the quick fireplace talks that I could squeeze in during my assignments…” she reminded Alex with a pinched emotion in her throat. “And it’s only the first year of school. How can I pretend to be a good mother if I can’t-?”

“Hey, hey, no, here, look at me, Love…” Alex stopped her gently, bringing her free hand to Maggie’s cheek so she would turn to look at her, so she could wipe the first tears away before any other one could fall, so she could see her being so very human. “You are a fantastic mother, Maggie. Don’t ever doubt that. Jaimie knows all the things you do to keep us safe in this world. She knows the decisions you are forced to take in order to do what is right…”

“But I don’t make the decision to be here for her.” Maggie said, holding onto Alex like she would hold onto and anchor if she were to be lost in the sea. “You chose to quit this job so you could be here with her at any time, and I didn’t. I could have- I don’t know… I could have done what my Aunt did and work from home, or I could even work in Hogwarts if I wanted, but I just- I didn’t chose that. I chose the Office and I chose to be everywhere else but near my daughter and my wife…!” she voiced, breaking into tears.

Alex immediately took those tears into her neck, wiping them away and hugging Maggie against her chest. She felt Maggie hugging her back, she felt her breaking finally, which was normal and healthier than if she were to keep all this to herself.

“This doesn’t make you any less of a brilliant mother to her, or to me.” Alex insisted. “I chose to quit the Auror Office because- I used to only rely on myself to keep me safe. But I knew I could quit because-… I just knew you were here to do this for me. For us. I knew you would keep us safe. I knew you were strong enough, and you didn’t need me the way I needed you on the field. And it almost killed me. And that day, if Lena hadn’t been here? If you hadn’t insisted on building this specific team? I could have killed us all…”

“Don’t say that, nothing was your fault Alex.” Maggie argued, wiping her own tears now and looking at Alex. “I should have kept an eye on the whole team, you-”

“You believed I didn’t need to be supervised.” Alex said so gently that Maggie could melt in her hands. “You believed in me more than I ever trusted myself during team-based missions. When I got lost, all I was looking for was a way back to you. I stopped thinking about the mission, and that’s why what happened… happened.” She simply said, not wanting to go back in the past for so long. “And when this creature got to me, all I could think about was you because I knew the only person who could keep me safe was you. And it hasn’t changed since then.” She smiled, enjoying the way Maggie was smiling back to her. “I still believe in you the same, and even more today, now that our little girl is confronting the difficulties we went through… So, yes, I am here to keep an eye on her as she grows… but she needs a safe world outside of the walls of Hogwarts, and you are here to give her that. And even just with that mission you ended today, the things you discovered? What would have happened if you hadn’t been there to witness and to bring the formula?”

“I guess you have a point… But- I don’t’ know… It’s still troubling me…” Maggie admitted.

“Maggie… I wanted to be your wife long before I imagined wanting you to be the mother of my child. And I have never been disappointed, and I never will, because I know I married the strongest woman, and the most dedicated mother… You are exactly the mother you need to be. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Maggie was too tired to keep her tears to herself, so she just let them go and let Alex take them. And Alex kept Maggie close to her heart and soothed her worries away. She could not let her think, even for a second, that she was not being the best mother she could be. Maggie had doubts about motherhood before, but Alex still wonders why, since she had been nothing but the perfect mom to their daughter from day one.

“I love you.” Alex whispered to her, fingers combing through beautiful brown hair. “Jaimie loves you. And we love you for who you are, and for what you do for our little family, and for the whole world. Never doubt that, ever.”

“I love you both so much…” Maggie sighs, letting the emotions flow down her cheeks. “You’re the only reason why I found the strength to win this fight to come home. All I could think about was coming back home to you…”

“I know you will always come back home, Mama.” Jaimie said.

The two women both forgot for a second that Jaimie was around and could potentially hear. Maggie was so startled she had to look for her little girl, and this meant letting Jaimie see her cry.

“Oh, Sweetie…” she said, welcoming her daughter in her arms immediately. “I promise I will always come home. You remember that, okay? I told you. Always. I’m just- I’m a bit overwhelmed, that’s all.”

“Mama had a really hard mission on her shoulders for the past couple of months.” Alex tried to explain.

“Is that why you hurt your arm?” the girl asked, sensing her mother was hurt.

“It was a very difficult mission.” Maggie agreed to share. “And- well, sometimes Mama isn’t strong enough to win the mission correctly. I’ll be okay, with my arm… It will heal. But I’m having a difficult time processing everything that happened, okay? But I’m okay, you know that, right?”

“I know Mama.” Jaimie said, still hugging her mothers, letting her ear on Maggie’s chest to listen to her heart and feel her warmth. “But, you know, if you were strong enough to come home, I think you won the fight… You’re okay, and I’m okay, and Mom is okay. And all this is thanks to you and to Mom. I know what you do to fight for us… I know what Mom did too, and what happened before she changed her job. And I think I’m the luckiest witch, because I have two mothers who are so brave, and who love me so much that they are ready to do all those things for us to be happy and safe together every day, even when things are difficult… I know not everybody can do what you do, and that’s why I’m never gonna be mad at you, even if you can’t come back home right away. Because I know you’ll still come back. And because if you can do all those things for me, and that you’re my mother, it means I can be as strong as you are. And it gives courage every day to come home too. So I can show you how strong I am thanks to you.”

Alex’s eyes began to water at the words of Jaimie. She was so young yet so mature.

“I love you so much Jaimie.” Maggie said, giving kisses on top of her daughter’s head. “So, so, so much. Both of you are my most precious victory.”

“I love you too, Mama. And I love you Mom.”

“Oh, I love you too. Forever.” Alex whispered peacefully to them.

The clock announced past 9p.m, and the three girls of the family looked up and laughed a little. It had been an emotional day, and an exhausting one for everybody. Now it was time to relax and settle together, let time flow and enjoy being together again.

“Can I not go to bed yet?” Jaimie asked with a little pout.

“I guess we can make an exception for today, right?” Alex smiled to her reassuringly, then looking at Maggie for her point of view.

“You want me to make you some tea?” Maggie proposed while her daughter was already showing excitement in her big hazel eyes which made her chuckle because she didn’t need an answer. “Okay, I see, go get changed and brush your teeth while I prepare it, Pumpkin.”

“Oh, I’ve missed Mama’s tea so much!” Jaimie said while Alex was going with her so they’d brush their teeth together. “That’s what was missing in Hogwarts the most.”

Maggie laughed slightly when Alex looked at her discreetly, understand she’ll probably have to send tea bags in the letters next year.

It had been a while since Maggie made this specific tea but she remembered every step and every dose. It was Jaimie’s tea. She calibrated every ingredient for her. First, she used chamomile as a base and added the Lemongrass Lena brought from Southeast Asia everytime she could, one that had those nice ginger undertones.

Maggie smiled as hears her wife and her daughter giggling in the bathroom. Alex was probably making her hair look funny as she brushes them.

While the first tea base was infusing in the hot water, Maggie went to the cave to select other ingredients, and out of curiosity, she peak into the crack of the bathroom’s door on her way, only to see the two loves of her life brushing their teeth together. She came back from downstairs with the dried Passionflower that she proceeded to grind with a touch of Peppermint in the mortar, which was an old gift from Kara. When she was satisfied with the mix, she put it all in the pot and left everything to brew a little longer while Jaimie was going running upstairs to get changed, and Alex was probably applying some crème on her leg to prevent and sooth any kind of tenderness while she had the bathroom for herself.

When Jaimie came back downstairs in her pajamas, she immediately crashed on the couch, looking over to observe her mother preparing the magical drink that will help her sleep.

“It smells so good…!” Jaimie said as she takes great delight of her beverage.

“It really does.” Alex smiled, coming behind Maggie and kissing her shoulder, holding her waist. “You need some help?”

“No, it’s good.” Maggie smiled, her hand caressing Alex’s. “Actually, can you get Jaimie’s cup for me?”

Alex kissed her wife again and reached for the wall cupboard and got a hold of Cherry wooden cup. Maggie cleaned it with hot water first, and then served a nice amount before handing it to Jaimie. Alex and Maggie both settled on the couch on each side of their daughter, ready to spend some relaxing time with her. The girl did not wait and got a first careful taste at the tea, smiling with her eyes closed and making her mothers chuckle.

Jaimie started to talk about her adventures at Hogwarts, making Maggie experience her excitement for every bit of class and casted spell. Alex was lovingly watching them bond, sometimes letting her hand wonder Maggie’s cheek, Maggie’s hand…

“Okay now that school is over, what’s the first thing you want to do tomorrow?” Maggie asked her, pushing Jaimie’s beautiful hair behind her ear to look at her better.

“Feed the baby hippogriffs at the farm.” She answered without having to think twice, which made her mothers laugh because they could have predicted it. “I heard they had twins just a month ago, I’ve never seen any baby hippogriff so I hope I can get close enough… Do you think I can have a baby hippogriff for Christmas this year?”

“Hum- Well…” Alex looked over at Maggie, a bit troubled. “I don’t know, it’s a lot of work. Especially a baby.”

“But mama had a baby hippogriff when she was young too.”

“Well, he wasn’t mine.” Maggie reminded her. “He lived in the forest behind Aunty’s house.”

“Oh… But we have a forest behind too.” Jaimie argued. “And there is the farm, he could stay with his other hippogriff friends when I’m in school.”

“We’ll think about it.” Maggie finally said with a smile, stroking Alex’s hand over the back of the couch. “But I’m not promising anything, because it really is a lot of responsibilities and I want you to at least know as much as fourth years students in Care For Magical Creatures before anything is decided.”

“Well then, second thing I wanna do tomorrow is go to the bookshop so I can read everything about how to take care of a hippogriff.” Jaimie strategically decided. “So I guess it’s gonna be flying lessons too?”

“Oh, your mom told me you were really good at it, so I’m expecting at least three loops on the way.” Maggie teased.

“Three loops?! I can’t even get to two, or I’ll lose my stomach!”

They all teased and giggled together on the couch, teacup almost completely empty, until Jaimie’s first yawn and sleepy cuddle with Maggie.

“Ah, there it is. The sleep.” Alex whispered dramatically, making Maggie chuckle softly.

“I’m not tired.” Jaimie denied, her head resting in Maggie’s neck. “Mama tell her, I’m not tired.”

“She’s not tired.” Maggie played along softly.

“I’m sure you’re not.” Alex ironically answered, standing up with effort because she started to get tired too.

Maggie was not complaining. She was cuddling with her beautiful daughter, warm and sweet, quiet and relaxed. She kept caressing her cheek and keeping her close to her. Feeling her little heart beating against her, feeling her breaths on her skin… she had missed her so much, it was unexplainable. She could feel a part of her own life vibrating in Jaimie. This feeling was the closest thing she could associate to immortality.

Alex was looking at the two most important people in her life. Both so precious and so loving. It melted her heart everytime. If she ever imagined having a family, she never could have expected to feel what it was like to have one. She understood a new way of loving, of caring, of living.

“I’ll go make her bed.” Alex whispered to Maggie, kissing her forehead and earning a hum from her.

“We’ll be right there.” Maggie smiled through closed eyes, focusing on this moment she was sharing with Jaimie.

So Alex went to prepare Jaimie’s bed upstairs. Even though she was considered disabled, she didn’t really need assistance through most things. Making a bed was still easy. Annoying, for sure, nobody likes to make a bed, but it was still the same kind of easy. She used a lavender spray on Jaimie’s pillows, knowing it was relaxing and always an appreciated scent here.

When she was done, Maggie came in the bedroom, holding Jaimie in her arms. Alex smiled adoringly, coming to hug them as she couldn’t resist the view.

“God, you’re such a super momma…” Alex said to Maggie while kissing her daughter. “Come on baby, time for bed.”

“Hmm…” Jaimie just softly groans, not wanting to say goodbye to her mother yet.

Maggie helped Jaimie in her bed and very gently soothed her into cuddling in her sheets. This bed was so much more comfortable that the ones in Hogwarts. It was her bed, with her sheets, in her bedroom, in her house. It was everything she missed from being away.

“I’ll go make us some tea as well.” Maggie said sweetly to Alex, kissing her temple before kissing her daughter on the forehead. “I love you, Pumpkin. Sleep well…”

“Love you Mama.” Jaimie mumbled.

Maggie left the door slightly opened as she exits the bedroom, keeping a nice image of Alex sitting on the edge of their daughter’s bed and cuddling her into sleep, all of this in the soft lights of the hallway. She walked down the stairs and get in the kitchen where Pickles was eating on the counted. He purred as she approached her and even stopped eating so he could get those caresses for a little while. This cat was gentle and needy, perfect for Jaimie who was such an affectionate girl.

When Pickles was back on the couch to sleep on the blanket, Maggie took what was left of Jaimie’s tea and emptied in a plant pot nearby. It would be a great fertilizer thanks to the tea residue, and the water was cold now. As she lets boiling some water for Alex and herself, Maggie carefully cleaned the teapot and took the time to select the mix of tea she’d brew for them. First, green tea and Lemongrass, and then Tangerine pieces, Rosemary and Sage leaves. She didn’t let it infuse for too long, knowing Alex liked her tea light at night. By the time she heard Alex walk out of the room, Maggie already served the cups for both of them and they even reached a more drinkable temperature.

“She’s already falling asleep.” Alex said lowering her voice while she’s walking toward Maggie. “Remind me to ask you for more of that tea, it’s truly amazing.”

Maggie didn’t say anything, only smiled quite amused, watching Alex coming to her and just being the careful mother she always was. She drank a bit of her cup in silence.

Alex could see the way Maggie was looking at her. It was quiet, gentle observation of how she was existing. Maggie was still coming back from that mission in her mind. She was using this moment of domesticity and familial routine to help herself.

“I’m pretty sure she’ll wake up early just to go see her future friend at the farm.” Alex kept saying with a smile, now in front of Maggie. “I can’t believe she almost guessed her Christmas present…” she chuckled, thinking about when she called the farm and asked if one the twin hippogriff could be adopted when he’d reach a certain maturity. “We’ll have to be extra careful when it comes to suspicious food disappearance this summer.” She continued, grabbing her own cup of tea and giving it a go. “Oh, waw, that’s really good…!” she whispered, sipping once again.

Once again, Maggie just smiled. She didn’t need to say anything, she just gave Alex her attention. It was always enough. Maggie could just be listening to Alex talking about her family all day long. She missed it so much, sometimes it felt like she didn’t have enough time to do it all. Alex was incredible. As a mother, for sure, there was no denial here. But as a woman even more. She had been through some of the toughest events one can experience. She lost her father, had to understand her own feelings alone and come out to people she was the most afraid to lose… She defied her mother’s dreams for her carrier, and then she lost a part of her body for said carrier after being so close to death she can still remember what it tasted and felt like. Now she was a retired Auror in charge of teaching one of the most delicate use of Magic to young wizards and witches, and she comes home everytime with the most beautiful smile Maggie’s ever seen and the same light in her eyes.

“What?” Alex asked, now amused by Maggie staring at her like this.

“You know what.” Maggie just answered with a very gentle, almost peaceful tone, sipping her tea until it was almost empty.

Alex stood there, waiting, wanting Maggie to continue, communicating a desire to hear more. She put down her own cup gentle behind Maggie on the kitchen island.

“Say it?” She asked almost shy.

“I love you.” Maggie spoke out of her heart with this smile Alex remembers to have seen the first time she’d heard those words for the very first time years ago.

Alex leaned in and captured Maggie’s lips with her own, caressing Maggie’s neck and keeping her body close to hers like she dreamed it on so many nights. Maggie’s lips were still the softest, the fullest, the most giving… And now they were warm and tasted like this amazing tea Maggie always prepared with care.

“I love you.” Alex said after they separated enough to talk. She pushed a lock of hair behind Maggie’s ear and brought her back to her so she could capture her smile and savor it again. “I love you, Maggie Sawyer. My Maggie. My love. My wife.” She kept acknowledging to herself and to Maggie who started to blush and get hot chills run down her body from the praise.

Alex could never get enough of kissing her wife. _Her wife_. Every kiss since the one they shared on their wedding day under the floral arc felt even more magical than the ones before. That is to say just how magical.

“Make love to me.” She almost begged, her tongue immediately coming back to Maggie’s upper lip. “Make love to me.” She whispered again.

“I’ll always make love to you.” Maggie answered, her breath already lost in Alex’s chest somewhere near her heart.

Maggie gently guided her beautiful wife until they got to their bedroom. She was the one to close the door and Alex the one to pull her against her again with need, making Maggie giggle at first but melt the next second when loving hands wrapped her waist and hungry lips hugged her neck.

As their tongues were dancing together and breathes were exhaling the desire kept inside for too long, Alex careful unfastened each button of Maggie’s black flannel. She then helped her out of it, letting her fingers and palm remember the shape and the warmth of Maggie’s skin, nipping at her lips and at her neck, delicately tasting the skin of her shoulder and her chest. She unbuckled Maggie’s belt and let her pants fall on their rug. She kissed her lips and caressed her sides, and down her hips, and her thighs. She remembered the shape of those stretched marks Maggie used to be so self-conscious about. Alex always loved them. And she taught Maggie how to love them too. These were born from their daughter’s growth inside of her, protected by her. Alex loved every path it lead to, always finding beauty and love.

Maggie was being the most gentle of all when she helped Alex sit on the edge of the bed and kneels in front of her. She didn’t lose eye contact, smiling at her softly with happiness, knowing this moment would be theirs. It made Alex giggle too. They missed feeling each other so close and intimate. When Maggie pulled the black pants off of her wife’s long and beautiful legs, she kissed every bit of skin she’d find. Like a treasure she was the only one to have access to. She then focused on the skin around her knee specifically, because even though Alex was missing a part of herself, it didn’t mean she would be missing the kisses that were meant for it. She caressed and worshiped Alex entirely, from the long-forgotten scar under her breast to the smallest freckle on her nose.

There were many things Alex was scared of, but Maggie’s love was not one of them. She took in every attention she would get and give back just as much. Her disability was never an issue, because the way Maggie looked at her never changed. She loved her the same, if not even more since she almost lost her, the love of her life, the mother of her child. There was no time for insecurity when in the arms of Maggie. She let her guide her up and settled on their mattress, her head comfortably pressed on one of their pillows, her body covered by her wife’s beautiful body.

“I love you, Alexandra Sawyer-Danvers…” Maggie whispered to her with a smile.

Her warm hand, decorated by a twined ring, covered a suddenly cold breast. The surprised and shy moan that escaped Alex’s lips came to rest against Maggie’s cheek. She felt Alex’s chest follow her move and the chills perk against her palm. Maggie kissed Alex’s cheek and caressed her thigh, bringing it up to mean her waist and settle her there, wanting Alex to meet her in this dance. She was giving as much as she could give with as much as she could invest. Her hands, her mouth, her warmth, her breath…

“I love you too, Maggie Sawyer-Danvers.” Alex whispered the same, caressing Maggie’s strong back and arms, feeling her settle between her legs and kissing her neck. Alex knew there was one place on Earth she’ll always feel safer than ever while also feeling the most vulnerable, and this was when she was belonging to Maggie. She was hers, and she felt her heart as owned as she felt it free to love. “Forever…”

In a world made of fantasy and magic, Alex and Maggie both knew what the most miraculous power the universe had to offer was. That is why, without the need of a spell or a wand, two vaporous shapes born from Love started to wander around the room and enlightened the pure naked bodies with blue sparkles and glimmer.

Here was a fox, running with an elegant swirl of the tail, and beside was a playful otter, swimming along its side in the fresh summer night, protecting this family made of and born from Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You are protected, in short, by your ability to love." Albus Dumbledore.
> 
> First of all...! A VERY special message to AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do because YOU are my match <3 and I really hope you enjoyed this story! I personnally really enjoyed writing it for you, I was really excited :)  
I also hope it was fluffy and domestic enough. I wanted to explore various aspects of family and parenthood, which is why you had a bit of crying along the way, but I hope it was okay for you :)
> 
> !!!Special thanks to the amazing people behind this uh-mazing event (@gettingsoftonme on Twitter)!!!
> 
> As for everyone who has access and finds this fiction, and read it all, you can let me know what you think of it if you'd like! :) Know that I answer to everybody!!
> 
> I'll see you around~


End file.
